fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperspace (Remastered)
Hyperspace '''is a superior element which is less powerful than '''Space '''and slower than '''Time '''still makes this powerful as it can be do to lots of spread damage. This element requires '''Space '''and '''Time '''and 100 diamonds to unlock. '''Statistics * Damage - High * Defense - Low * Speed - Very Fast * Mana Cost - High Spells Abyss from Above "User flies into the air, after reaching a certain distance will cause the player to aim and shoot down a fast sticky bomb slowly sucking people to the center dealing damage (Ascension has no effect to enemies or allies)." * Soaring Abyss '''is a projectile spell where you launch up in to the air, after reaching a certain distance will make you should down an extremely fast sticky bomb, in the area of the sticky bomb will suck people towards it and then explode dealing high damage and spread the victim/s out. * '''Soaring Abyss '''ascension will cast the the symbol below your feet, then you emit a glowing galaxy trail and the bomb will have a purple base and a aura which is sucking things (idk just some white lines and some galaxy stuff) and then the explosion will be black. * '''Note: '''This spell is based around poke and sometimes combos. * This spell consumes 451 mana, has a 15 second cool down and requires 520 shards to unlock '''Cosmic Line "User teleports to the designated area." * Cosmic Line '''is a transportation spell, it teleports you to where your cursor is pointing. That's it, pretty useful for a quick and cheap escape. * '''Cosmic Line '''will make you disappear with a laser from the sky pointing at you then moves quickly to the designated area, then it shrinks into nothing. * This spell consumes 100 mana, has a 3 second cool down, and requires 611 shards to unlock. '''Galactic Protection "User conjures a big shield around their body absorbing damage, the damage absorbed will equal to the blast size of the projectile, the shield will then turn into the projectile dealing medium - high damage." * Galactic Protection '''is a shield spell that conjures a shield around your body that absorbs damage and the amount of damage absorbed within the shield will make the projectile when the shield is over bigger, after 5 seconds, the user can aim the projectile then fire it dealing 252-382 damage. * '''Galactic Protection's shield will have an appearance of a galaxy color changing then the projectile will be similar to Sound's ult projectile. * Note: '''This spell can actually turn the tides of battle, if both of you and your enemy is at low HP and the opponent has all skills not on CD, you can use this spell to absorb all that damage to a projectile dealing high damage and get the kill. * This spell consumes 375 mana, has a 45 second cool down and requires 777 shards to unlock. '''Blessed Gamma Ray "User fires a beam of healing the user and allies for high amounts of hp." * Blessed Gamma Ray '''is a healing spell where you fire a gamma ray healing you and your allies, the user gets healed for 421 health while allies who got hit by the beam will receive 368, just being near the fired beam will grant you 210 health. * The Gamma Ray will have an appearance of a color changing beam of light from blue, purple, black and white with a spiral of space. * '''Note: '''This spell has a secret ability which will be later mentioned in the trivia. * This spell consumes 300 mana, has a 15 second cool down and requires 901 shards to unlock. '''Power of Hyperspace "User turns into a beam of space moving to wherever the cursor is at, nearby players will get zapped for medium damage and a stun and blindness for a period of time." * Power of Hyperspace '''is the ultimate which you turn into an arrow of hyperspace (not an arrow from a bow) moving at a reasonable speed where you can't be targeted, when crossing a player can zap them dealing 201 - 312, you can continuously zap them per second if you are near that person, this form will last for 6 seconds. * The arrow will have an appearance of a sharp tip with a triangular bottom and top leaving a galactic trail, the design of the arrow will reflect the atmosphere, you would also spiral around black ribbons and emit a sparkling dark purple smoke, after the effect lasts, it explodes into a cosmic pillar. * '''Note: '''This ultimate is closely similar to '''Spiral Spin. * This spell consumes 1000 mana, has a 100 second cool down and requires 1262 shards to unlock.